Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)/Scenariusz
Scenariusz filmowy Jak wytresować smoka 2. (Niektóre wypowiedzi mogą nie pokrywać się z oryginalnym polskim dubbingiem. Jeśli widzisz jakiś błąd i wiesz, jak brzmi oficjalne polskie tłumaczenie, prosimy, popraw go). (wprowadzenie Czkawki) Czkawka: Wyspa Berk. Najlepiej strzeżony sekret po tej stronie, no... wszystkiego. Może i nie wygląda jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale ta sterta mokrych skał kryje kilka niespodzianek. (przelatujące cienie smoków, uciekające przed nimi owce) Czkawka: Życie tu jest wspaniałe. Choć - nie dla tych o trwożnym sercu. Widzicie, większość ludzi w wolnym czasie lubi dłubać w drewnie, względnie wyszywać. A my upodobaliśmy sobie coś, co nazywamy... Wyścigami smoków! (jeźdźcy na grzbietach swoich smoków, Sztukamięs trzyma owcę, przejmuje ją Hakokieł) Sączysmark: Ha ha! O, przepraszam, Śledzik. Zależało ci? Śledzik: Argh! Sączysmark, ona była moja! (Sączysmark podaje owcę Szpadce) Sączysmark: Łap, kotku! Mówiłem już, że ślicznie dziś wyglądasz? Szpadka: Ugh... Ruszaj Wym! Coś tu zaczęło zalatywać! Mieczyk: Ciągle cię nienawidzi! Grzejemy stąd, Jot! Ale czad! Ha! (Jot i Wym powodują eksplozję, Szpadka wrzuca owcę do kosza) Stoick: Ha ha! Bliźnięta mają dziewięć, Astrid wbiła, trzy! Śledzik i Sączysmark - ani jednej. No a Czkawka... gdzieś się zapodział. Hmm... Pyskacz: Wypłoszyłeś go swoją przemową, co Stoick? (Astrid uderza Sączysmarka w hełm) Astrid: Co robisz, Sączysmark? Jeszcze wygrają! Sączysmark: Moja księżniczka dostaje wszystko czego chce! Astrid: Szpadka? A to nie ona pogrzebała cię żywcem? Sączysmark: Ee, tylko na parę godzin. Czkawka: Smoki sprawiały pewne kłopoty. Ale to było pięć lat temu, teraz mieszkają wśród nas. Bo w sumie, dlaczego by nie? Mamy wygodne stajnie, dobrze zaopatrzone paśniki, smoczą myjnię z pełną ofertą, a nawet system przeciwpożarowy najwyższej klasy, jeśli wolno mi tak powiedzieć. (Astrid uruchamia strumień wody, by zgasić mały pożar) Stoick: Już czas, Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Się robi. Ostatnia rundka! (Dźwięk rogu) Astrid: Czarna owca! Szybciej, Wichura! Jeszcze możemy wygrać! Szpadka: Dalej, Wym! Mieczyk: Śmigaj! Śledzik: Pędź, Sztukamięs! Sączysmark: Dawaj, dawaj, dawaj! Pyskacz (do owcy): Masz swoje pięć minut. Miłego lotu życzę! (Pyskacz wystrzeliwuje owcę) Astrid: Wyżej, wyżej, wyżej, wyżej! (Śledzik łapie owcę) Śledzik: Tak! Brawo, Sztukamięs! (do Szpadki) Trzymaj kochana! Moja jest za dziesięć! Szpadka: Tak, czarna owca! Astrid (do Sączysmarka): Co jest, gracie na Szpadkę? Szpadka: Wygram wyścig jak nic! Śledzik: Oboje wygramy! Sączysmark: O,nie! (Szpadka odtrąca Śledzika, który wpada na Sączysmarka) Szpadka: Nikt mnie już nie pokona! Mieczyk: Chyba że ja. Spróbuj mnie wyprzedzić! Szpadka: Ej! Mieczyk: Nie dam sobie wydrzeć chwały. (Astrid leci za nimi, chce odbić owcę) Stoick: Teraz, Astrid! Mieczyk: Oddawaj zwierze! Szpadka: Zawsze wszystko spaprzesz! Mieczyk: Kto ma owcę, ten ma co chce! (Astrid wskakuje na ich smoka, łapie owcę, wraca na Wichurę) Astrid:Mam cię! Ha ha! Mieczyk: Łooo! Szpadka: Astrid! Stoick: Tak się gra! Ha ha ha! (klepiąc Sączyślina) Widziałeś? To moja przyszła synowa! (Śledzik spycha Astrid z toru do kosza, naprzeciw leci Sączysmark, podnosi młot) Sączysmark: O, przepraszam! Astrid: Wichura! (Śledzik dostaje młotem, Astrid wrzuca owcę do kosza) Stoick: Trzynaście! Astrid zwyciężyła! Czkawka: Tak, Berk to niemal doskonałość. Moja ciężka praca się opłaciła. I dobrze, bo odkąd wikingowie dosiedli smoków, świat nagle stał się o wiele większy. (scena wspólnego lotu Czkawki i Szczerbatka) Czkawka: Tak! Czkawka: To jak będzie, mordko? Spróbujesz jeszcze raz? Szczerbatku, będzie dobrze! (wypina się z siodła) Gotowy? (Spada ze smoka) Aaaaaa... Taaak! Juuhuu! Taak! (otwiera skrzydła) Aaaaa! (po jakimś czasie wlatują w chmury, przed nimi wyrasta skała) To niesamowite! Teraz już mniej. Szczerbatek! O nie! (Szczerbatek łapie Czkawkę i razem rozbijają się na klifie) Czkawka: Uh, wyrosła jak spod ziemi! Nad twoim solowym ślizgiem musimy popracować. Ten zablokowany ogon trochę utrudnia manewry ratunkowe, co? (Zdejmuje hełm i ogląda nowy ląd z klifu) Czkawka: A, znowu na coś trafiliśmy! (dostaje kamykiem w głowę, Szczerbatek ma złą minę) Co jest, czekasz na przeprosiny? Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha? Szczerbatek: Baby-boo! Czkawka: To teraz uważaj! Ha! I co, ha? Czujesz tę z serca płynącą skruchę? (Szczerbatek wstaje i idzie w stronę urwiska) Czkawka:No co ty, co ty, chyba nie skrzywdzisz jednonogiego... Coo?! No dobra, dobra, wygrałeś, wygrałeś! (Szczerbatek przewraca się na ziemię) Czkawka: Ha ha! I leży! O, nieładnie, smoki i wikingowie, znów przeciw sobie! Zwarli się w walce do gorzkiego... Ooooo! (Szczerbatek liże Czkawkę) Czkawka: Aaah! Przestań... Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! (Szczerbatek śmieje się, Czkawka obrzuca go śliną z kostiumu. Wyjmuje notes, by uwiecznić nowy ląd) Czkawka: No? I jak to nazwiemy? (Szczerbatek podnosi łapę i chowa głowę) Czkawka: Swędzipacha? Może być. Jak myślisz? Może znajdziemy w tych lasach kilka Drzewokosów? Albo z jednego czy dwa Szeptozgony? Kto wie, może w reszcie uda nam się namierzyć drugą Nocną Furię? To by było coś... No to jak, lecimy dalej? (Szczerbatek mruczy, słyszą nadlatującą Astrid, Szczerbatek biegnie do Wichury) Czkawka: Moje uszanowanie! Co porabiałaś? Astrid: Haha, no cześć.'' (Cicho do Szczerbatka)'' Och, wygrywałam wyścigi, jak zwykle. O wiele ciekawsze jest, co ty porabiałeś? Czkawka: Unikałem taty. Astrid: O nie, o co znów poszło? Czkawka: A to ci... to ci się spodoba. Budzę się, słonko świeci, Straszliwce Straszliwe śpiewają na dachu. Schodzę sobie na śniadanko, przekonany, że świat jest piękny i co słyszę? (udając Stoicka) Synu! Musimy pogadać! Astrid (przedrzeźniając Czkawkę): Nie teraz, tato, czeka mnie cały dzień zbijania bąków! Czkawka (śmiejąc się): Co ty? Ok, po pierwsze, ja wcale tak nie mówię. Co to za postać jest? A po drugie... co ty tak ciągle... z tymi ramionami? Tak, tak, rzeczywiście, wyjątkowo udana parodia. Hm, nieważne, on swoje. (udając Stoicka) Jesteś chlubą Berk, synu i jestem z ciebie dumny! Astrid (przedrzeźniając): Och, dzięki, tato, w sumie też jestem pod swoim wrażeniem! Czkawka: No weź! Ja nie macham tak rękami! Astrid: A to co to było? Czkawka (łapiąc ją za rękę): Ech... Ok, dobra. No już, koniec! Nie no, poważnie. (udając Stoicka) Jesteś już dorosły! Każdy wódz życzyłby sobie takiego następcy, więc postanowiłem... Astrid: Zrobić cię wodzem? O bogowie, Czkawka! To cudownie! (uderza go w przycisk, otwierając "grzebień" na plecach) Czkawka: Ej, bo uszkodzisz sprężynę, strasznie trudno ją wyregulować. (Smoki przebiegają obok i przewracają ich) Czkawka: No to teraz... już wiesz, z czym się borykam. (Astrid pomaga mu wstać) Astrid: I co mu powiedziałeś? Czkawka: Jeszcze nic. Jak tylko się odwrócił, wybyłem. Astrid: No... to wielka odpowiedzialność. Mapa pójdzie w kąt, i ja będę latać na Szczerbatku, bo ty będziesz zajęty, ale... (odwraca się do Czkawki) Czkawka: Nie widzę się w tym, Astrid. Wygłaszanie mów, planowanie, zarządzanie osadą - to jego działka. Astrid: Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz. Zostać wodzem? To wielki zaszczyt! Ja tam bym się cieszyła. Czkawka: Ale ja nie jestem taki jak ty. Ty dokładnie wiesz kim jesteś, zawsze wiedziałaś. A ja... ja wciąż szukam. Nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec, a matki nigdy nie poznałem, więc... Jak to ze mną jest? (siadając na klifie, Astrid obok niego) Astrid: Tego, czego szukasz, nie znajdziesz tam, Czkawka. To jest tutaj. (pokazuje na jego serce). Tylko jeszcze tego nie widzisz. (cmoka go w policzek, po czym wyciera usta ze śliny Szczerbatka) Czkawka: Możliwe. (patrząc na dym w oddali) Ale wiesz co... tam chyba jednak coś jest. Astrid: Czkawka... (Czkawka łapie ją za brodę i wskazuje na dym. Lecą na smokach w jego stronę, wkrótce trafiają na górę lodową) Czkawka: Leć za mną. Czkawka: Co tu się stało? Już spokojnie, mordko. Astrid: Czkawka! Wiking: Ognia! (na dole są ludzie, strzelają do nich) Czkawka: Astrid, uważaj! (sieci łapią Wichurę) Astrid: Aaaa... (spada ze smoka) Czkawka! (Czkawka łapie ją. Wichura spada na ziemię, dopada ją Eret) Eret: Uwaga na ogon! Spętać mu łapy! (słysząc Nocną Furię) To jest to, co myślę? Czkawka (lądując): Stać! Astrid: Wichura! Wiking: Uwaga! Astrid: Co wy robicie? (Czkawka macha płonącym mieczem) Wikingowie: Łaał. Eret: Znowu tutaj? A niech to piorun strzeli! Tak, to Nocna Furia! Myślałem, że wszystkie wyzdychały! Szczęście się do nas uśmiechnęło chłopaki! Takiego Drago raczej nie ma... w swojej smoczej armii! Astrid: Smoczej armii? Czkawka: Nie szukamy kłopotów! Eret: Ha! Było pomyśleć zanim wykradliście nam smoki i rozwaliliście fort w drobny mak! Wiking: Za dużo tu lodu. Astrid: O czym ty gadasz, człowieku!? Czkawka: To niby nasza robota? Eret: Łapanie smoków to nie jest lekki kawałek chleba. A tu jeszcze zlatują się jacyś wybawcy i je ratują! Czkawka: Jacy znów wybaw... Są jeszcze inni jeźdźcy smoków? Eret: Poza waszym koleżką, który okradł nas w nocy? Ty mi powiedz! Możecie sobie mieć plującego lodem smoka, ale my musimy wyrobić normę. Jak wytłumaczymy ten bajzel Drago Krwawdoniowi? Czkawka: Drago jakiemu? Można jaśniej, bo nie łapię? Łowca 1: Czeka na nową dostawę smoków do swojej armii! Mamy czas do jutra. Łowca 2: A Drago nerwowo reaguje na wymówki! Eret (odsłaniając pierś z wypalonym znakiem): To zrobił mi, jak ostatnim razem zjawiłem się z niczym. Zapowiedział, że na przyszłość będzie mniej wyrozumiały. Czkawka: Słuchaj... my nic nie wiemy o żadnym złodzieju, ani o plującym lodem smoku, czy...czy waszym stukniętym szefie i jego smoczej armii, jasne? Oddaj nam naszego smoka i już nas nie ma! Niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony nieznajomy. Eret: Och, gdzie moje maniery... Jestem Eret, syn Ereta! Najlepszy łowca smoków na świecie! W końcu nie każdy ma na koncie Nocną Furię. (Szczerbatek ryczy) Czkawka: A to jest Szczerbatek. Mówi, że się zmywamy. Teraz! Eret: Heh! Wszystkie tak mówią. Jazda chłopaki! (Szczerbatek strzela ogniem w odłamek lodowy, który spada na ludzi Ereta. Czkawka uwalnia Wichurę) Astrid: Wichura, no już! Leć, leć! (Jeźdźcy uciekają) Eret: I tak nie uda się wam zatrzymać tych smoków! Słyszycie? Drago chce mieć wszystkie! (Na Berk, jeźdźcy latają i ścigają się) Śledzik: Szybciej, Sztukamięs! (W kuźni Pyskacza) Wiking: Witaj Stoick! Stoick: Cześć, co słychać? Piękny dzionek. Witaj Sączyślin, świetny wyścig! O, przepraszam, pani Ack. (do Pyskacza) Widział go ktoś? Pyskacz: Ee, pewnie już poleciał poza krawędź świata. Na pewno chcesz, żeby chłopak rządził osadą? Możesz jeszcze odwlec emeryturę. Stoick: Jest gotowy. Zobaczysz. (Czkawka i Astrid wracają do wioski) Stoick: Ha ha, oto i on! Chluba Berk! Pyskacz: Wreszcie raczył stawić się do pracy! Hura! Czkawka: Coś mnie zatrzymało... Tato, zamienimy słówko? Stoick: Co, język cię świerzbi, żeby mi coś powiedzieć? Czkawka: Nie to, o czym myślisz, ale tak, świerzbi. Stoick: Och, to zacnie! No, lekcja pierwsza - dobry wódz dba o swoich ludzi. Patrz. (do tłumu ludzi przed kuźnią) Czterdzieści jeden! Czterdzieści...!!! Czkawka: Tato, możemy pogadać na osobności? Wiking: To ja! To ja! Teraz ja! Byłem przed panią! Czkawka: Może poświęcisz mi... Wiking: Przepraszam, cały dzień tu stoję. No więc tak... Chcę takie wysokie siodło, z mnóstwem ćwieków, i żeby miało wielgachny, pojemny schowek. Stoick: Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy! Czkawka: Tato, serio, to trochę ważniejsze, niż robienie siodeł. Stoick: Lekcja druga - gdy w grę wchodzi służenie swoim ludziom, nie ma błahych zadań! (trącając Marudę) O, wybacz Maruda! Pyskacz: Maruda! Znów nie dałeś do pieca i wygasło! (Maruda strzela ogniem i podpala cały piec) Pyskacz: Mam tego dość, Maruda! Pójdziesz do adopcji! Stoick: Trzymaj. Czkawka: Tato... Stoick: No już, łap się za to. Czkawka: Tato, naprawdę muszę ci opowiedzieć o tej krainie, na którą się natknęliśmy! Pyskacz: Co, jeszcze jedna? Śledzik: Jakieś nowe smoki? Czkawka: Nie zdążyliśmy się rozejrzeć. Niezbyt gościnnie nas tam przyjęto. Pyskacz: Nie gadaj! Nikt nie skakał z radości na widok Nocnej Furii i Śmiertnika Zębacza? Czkawka: Nie, nie o to chodzi. Do ludzi wrzeszczących "Ratuj się kto może!" już przywykłem. Ale to byli... myśliwi. Łowcy smoków! Astrid: Trzeba było widzieć ich fort, rozwalony w drzazgi, najeżony szpilami lodu, normalnie szok! Czkawka: No, własnym oczom nie wierzyłem. A oni myśleli, że to nasza robota! Pyskacz: Ja cię kręcę! Wy to się kiedyś wpakujecie w niezłe tarapaty, dzieciaki! Nie każdy aprobuje taki styl życia. Stoick: Tak. Pyskacz ma rację, synu. Lepiej trzymać się swoich. Z resztą będziesz miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jak już ogłosimy wielką nowinę! Czkawka: Oni zbierają... smoczą armię. (Ludzie w okolicy zatrzymują się i przysłuchują) Czkawka: Znaczy... ten gość, dla którego pracują. Dargo... Krwawa Dłoń, czy jakoś tak... (Stoick patrzy znacząco na Pyskacza) Mieczyk: Rozkrwawię mu dłoń na swojej twarzy, jak choćby tknie mojego smoka! Szpadka: Albo mojego! Mieczyk: Ech, co za kretynka. Śledzik: Piękna kretynka! Sączysmark: Tak... Stoick (do Czkawki): Krwawdoń? Drago Krwawdoń? Czkawka: Tak... Zaraz. Ty go znasz? (Schodzą do smoczego hangaru) Stoick: Uziemić smoki! Czkawka: Co? Dlaczego? Stoick: Zamknąć wrota! Opuścić osłony burzowe! Czkawka: Ej ej ej! Czekaj, tata! Co się dzieje? Pyskacz: Szybciej! Słyszeliście? Zamykać! Stoick: Żaden smok ani wiking nie opuści wyspy bez mojego pozwolenia! Czkawka: Dlatego, że ktoś kogo kiedyś znałeś coś kombinuje w jakiejś odległej krainie? Stoick: Dlatego, że Drago Krwawdoń to szaleniec! Bez sumienia i litości! Jeśli zbiera smoczą armię... Bogowie, miejcie nas w opiece! (do wikingów) Do zagród z nimi! Wiking: Tak jest! Stoick: Szybko! Czkawka: Może wrócimy w to miejsce i polecimy za tymi łowcami do Drago i przemówimy mu do rozumu. Stoick: Nie! Ufortyfikujemy wyspę. Czkawka: Mamy obowiązek utrzymać pokój! Stoick: Koniec pokoju, Czkawka! Przygotuj się do wojny! Czkawka: Wojny...? Posłuchaj, jeśli Drago chce naszych smoków, nie możemy tu siedzieć i czekać. Znajdźmy go i przekonajmy żeby... żeby odpuścił. Stoick: Z niektórymi tak się nie da, Czkawka. Teraz trzeba martwić się o Berk. Wódz musi bronić swoich. (do wikingów)''Zabezpieczyć stajnie! Zamknąć wszystkie boksy! ''(Czkawka chce iść do Drago) Astrid: Czkawka, nie! Czkawka: Nie mam wyjścia. (cmoka ją w policzek) Stoick (do wikingów): Tędy! Szybko! (widzi odlatującego Czkawkę) Czkawka! Czkawka: Dawaj mordko, szybciej! Stoick: Czkawka! (Astrid leci za Czkawką. Scena z Eretem na jego łodzi) Eret: Nie śpimy chłopaki! Przy tym wietrze będziemy u Drago przed świtem, więc lepiej zapełnijmy ładownię, i to migiem! Brać wszystkie jak leci. Wiking: '''Emm... Eret.. '''Eret: Jest szansa, że uda nam się ujść... (zauważa lecących Astrid i Czkawkę) Są! Tak! Od bakburty! Dawać sieci, zdjąć je! Tym razem mi nie zwiejecie. Ognia! (strzela, jeźdźcy omijają sieci) Wiking: Lądują! Spokojnie chłopaki. (Czkawka i Astrid lądują) Eret: A już się martwiłem, że zostaniemy z pustymi rękami! Czkawka: Nie! Poszczęściło się wam! Macie nas! (razem z Astrid zsiadają ze smoków i kierują się w stronę włazu ładowni) Jedna Nocna Furia, jeden Śmiertnik Zębacz i dwoje najlepszych jeźdźców smoków na zachód od Luk Tuk. Szef powinien się ucieszyć, nie? Przepraszam... Astrid (szeptem, wchodząc do ładowni): Co ty kombinujesz? Czkawka (wchodząc do ładowni): Szczerbatek, zostań! Smoki nie lubią ciasnych pomieszczeń, więc dotrzymają wam towarzystwa. Nie sprawią kłopotów. (Wikingowie celują w Szczerbatka bronią, ten podskakuje i warczy) Czkawka: Chyba że zrobicie o tak. No wiecie, drewniana łódź, wielki ocean... a jak u was z pływaniem? Wiking: Słabiutko! (Czkawka wystawia podpalony miecz i chowa go) Czkawka: Gdzie ja mam głowę! Uzbrojeni więźniowie? (podaje miecz jednemu z wikingów) Wiking: Pokaż. (bawi się) Astrid (szeptem): Na pewno wiesz, co robisz? Czkawka: To się przyda każdemu łowcy smoków. Z jednej strony jest ślina Koszmara Ponocnika, a z drugiej gaz Zębioróga Zamkogłowego. Wystarczy jedna iskra i... (Eksplozja) Czkawka: O no właśnie. Jak was uznają za swoich, nawet krnąbrne smoki dadzą się wytresować. Tak, mordko? Eret: Dawaj to! (bierze miecz i rzuca go do wody, Wichura biegnie po niego) W co ty sobie pogrywasz koleś? Czkawka: Nic, chcemy się spotkać z Drago. (Wichura wraca z mieczem, Eret znów go wyrzuca) Eret: Po co? Czkawka: Bo chcę, żeby zmienił zdanie na temat smoków! (Wikingowie w śmiech, tymczasem Wichura znów przynosi miecz. Osłupiały Eret patrzy na nią) Astrid: Ma dar przekonywania! Czkawka: Jak zyskasz lojalność smoka, nie ma takiej rzeczy, której by dla ciebie nie zrobił. Eret: Daruj sobie, nikogo tu nie przekabacisz. Czkawka: Może zacznę od ciebie? Najlepiej od razu. (Otwiera ogon Szczerbatka). Pozwolisz? Aaaaaa! (przylatują pozostali jeźdźcy, rozrywają żagiel, Sączysmark porywa Czkawkę) Eret: Jeźdźcy smoków! (Szczerbatek chce ratować Czkawkę, ale widzi kto przyleciał) Czkawka: Postaw mnie! Sączysmark, co ci odbiło? Sączysmark (zerkając na Szpadkę): Zawsze gotów służyć i bronić! Szpadka: Ech. (sieci lecą w stronę Szpadki i Mieczyka) Mieczyk: Co oni z tymi sieciami ? Szpadka: Ty uważaj! O mały włooooss... (zauważa Ereta) Ooo, matkoo! To lubię! (w jej stronę leci wystrzelona przez Ereta sieć) Bierz mnie! (zostaje złapana) (Czkawka uwalnia się i leci w stronę statku, Eret chce strzelać) Astrid: Nie strzelaj! (Czkawka omija sieci i ląduje) Czkawka: Ej a was co tutaj przygnało? Pyskacz: Przybyliśmy wam na ratunek! Czkawka: Niepotrzebnie się fatygowaliście. Stoick: Dosyć! (schodzi na pokład i idzie w stronę syna) Eret: Ej! Nie pomyliły się wam statki, hę? Jestem Eret, syn Ere... (Stoick odpycha go) (Pyskacz uderza Ereta w głowę, Maruda przygniata go) Eret: Weźcie to... ze mnie... Pyskacz: Ktoś jeszcze? Tak przypuszczałem. Stoick: Ty! Na smoka. Wracamy do domu. Czkawka: Nie. Stoick: Ze wszystkich nieodpowiedzialnych... Czkawka: Próbuję ochronić nasze smoki i zapobiec wojnie! To jest nieodpowiedzialne? Stoick: On chce wywołać wojnę, synu! (wzdycha) Lata temu zwołano wielką naradę wodzów w sprawie plagi smoków, która nas nawiedziła. Do naszego grona dołączył obcy z nieznanej krainy, pokryty bliznami, odziany w pelerynę ze smoczej skóry. Nie był uzbrojony i łagodnym głosem oświadczył, że on, Drago Krwawdoń, człowiek z ludu, poświęcił się wyzwoleniu rodzaju ludzkiego spod tyranii smoków. Twierdził, że tylko on panuje nad smokami i tylko on zapewni nam bezpieczeństwo, jeśli oddamy mu pokłon i podążymy za nim. (Wikingowie we wspomnieniu i na łodzi Ereta wybuchają śmiechem) Szpadka: Głupek. Mieczyk: A to dobre... Stoick: Też się śmialiśmy. Dopóki nie owinął się peleryną i nie krzyknął: "Zobaczymy, jak sobie radzicie beze mnie!". Dach stanął w płomieniach. Zstąpiły z niego opancerzone smoki i sala zmieniła się w pogorzelisko. I... tylko ja jeden ocalałem. Komuś, kto zabija bez powodu, nie przemówisz do rozsądku. Czkawka: Możliwe. Stoick: Czkawka! Czkawka: Ale i tak spróbuję. W tym akurat jestem dobry. Udało mi się przekonać ciebie, więc jego też mogę. (do Szczerbatka) Ruszamy. Astrid (wsiadając na Wichurę): Jazda. Stoick: Nie! Reszta wraca na Berk. Na dziś wystarczy tej samowoli. Szpadka (do Ereta, dotykając jego mięśni): Mmm, fajowe! Stoick: Szpadka! Szpadka: Ooo idę! (cmoka Ereta) (Szczerbatek i Czkawka lecą nad chmurami, Czkawka jest wściekły) Czkawka: Aaaaargh! Nie martw się. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. Obiecuje. (Szczerbatek czuje jak coś się zbliża, Czkawka kątem oka zauważa wyłaniającą się z chmur postać) Czkawka: Och błagam, tato... Musisz? (wzdryga się, widząc zamaskowaną postać, ta za chwilę się chowa) Okej... Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów... (Z chmur wyłania się wielki smok z tajemniczym jeźdźcem na grzbiecie) Czkawka: Spokojnie, spokojnie! (Dziki smok łapie Czkawkę, Szczerbatek ląduje w oceanie) Czkawka: Szczerbateeeeek! (Szczerbatek zostaje porwany przez morskie smoki, Czkawka leci w stronę góry lodowej) Czkawka: Eeej! Tam został mój smok! Nie umie latać sam! Utonie! (smoki wlatują do jaskini, wypuszczają Czkawkę wśród dzikich smoków) Czkawka: Ej, musimy wrócić po mojego smoka! (powstrzymuje dzikie smoki, zajmując je ogniem i próbując wytresować, po chwili przychodzi zamaskowany jeździec) Czkawka: Coś za jeden? Złodziej smoków? Drago Krwawdoń? Rozumiesz w ogóle, co do ciebie mówię? (Jeździec macha laską, smoki przynoszą Szczerbatka) Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Już dobrze, już dobrze, dobrze, też się cieszę że cię widzę! Napędziłeś mi niezłego stracha. (Jeździec uderza laską, smoki zapalają ogień. Podchodzi do Szczerbatka i powala go na ziemię, potem do Czkawki. Nagle zauważa jego bliznę i cofa się) Valka: Czkawka? (zdejmuje hełm) T-to ty? P-o, po tylu latach? A... jak to możliwe? Czkawka: Eee... Czy ja... czy ja cię znam? Valka: Nie... Byłeś jeszcze mały. Ale matka nigdy nie zapomina. (Czkawka jest zszokowany) Valka: Cii... Chodź! (Stoick i Pyskacz lecą nad oceanem w poszukiwaniu Czkawki) Stoick: Uparty. Całkiem jak matka, ona też nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Pyskacz: Eee, ma 20 lat i jest wikingiem. Może być gorsze połączenie? Jak sobie przypomnę jaki z ciebie był wtedy uparty gagatek. No... nie, żeby za wiele się zmieniło... Stoick: Znasz go, Pyskacz. On tak łatwo się nie podda. A jak Czkawka znajdzie Drago, nim my znajdziemy jego... Pyskacz: Czkawce nic nie będzie, dopóki jest z nim Nocna Furia! To przecież Nocna Furia! (Stoick zauważa w wodzie hełm Czkawki i leci w tą stronę) Pyskacz: Hę? (Stoick łapie hełm i podaje Czaszkochrupowi) Stoick: Znajdź ich, Czaszkochrup! Znajdź ich! (Valka idzie korytarzami, Czkawka podąża za nią) Czkawka: Ej, nie! Chwila! Zaczekaj! Dokąd? Valka: Tędy! Czkawka: Wracaj tu! Valka: Chodź! Czkawka: Nie można powiedzieć czegoś takiego, i pójść sobie. Jesteś moją matką? Znaczy co to... phi... Nie słyszysz, jak to niedorzecznie brzmi? Valka: Chodź, szybko! Czkawka: Mam masę pytań! Gdzie byłaś... ech... przez te wszystkie lata? Czym się...Czym się zajmowałaś? Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyjesz. Wszyscy myślą, że pożarły cię... (Czkawka wyłania się z jaskini i widzi pełno smoków) Czkawka: Łał... (do Valki) To właśnie tutaj spędziłaś... te 20 lat? (Valka kiwa głową) Czkawka: Ty... t-y je ratowałaś! (Valka kiwa głową) Czkawka: Niewiarygodne... Valka: Nie jesteś zły? Czkawka: Co...? Nie... Sam nie wiem. Trochę za dużo tego wszystkiego na raz, szczerze mówiąc. Nie co dzień się człowiek dowiaduje, że jego matka jest kimś w rodzaju szalonej, półdzikiej strażniczki smoków... Valka: Och... Za to nie jestem nudna. Prawda? Czkawka: To... akurat ostatnie, co można by o tobie powiedzieć... Valka: Podoba ci się tu? Czkawka: Ja... po prostu brak mi słów... (Szczerbatek odpędza wąchające go smoki) Valka: Ha ha! (do Czkawki) M-mogę? Bo jest piękny! O, ho ho ho ho! Niesamowite! Chyba ostatni ze swojego gatunku. Patrz! Jest w twoim wieku! Nic dziwnego, że się dogadujecie. (bawiąc się ze Szczerbatkiem) A-ja, a-ja, a-ja, a-ja, ha ha ha! Wysuwane zęby! Ale jak ci się udało... '' '''Czkawka': Znalazłem go, w lesie. Ktoś go... zestrzelił. Był ranny. (Valka spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, przedstawia swoje smoki) Valka: Ten Ostrykieł stracił nogę w jednym z potrzasków Drago Krwawdonia. Temu Kroplowijowi skrzydło ucięła ostra sieć. A ten, biedny, Koślawy Mruk stracił wzrok przez wnyki, i czekał na śmierć, samotny i przestraszony... A on? (wskazuje na ogon Szczerbatka) To też robota Drago albo jego myśliwych? Czkawka: Och... ta... no... głupia sprawa, ale... tak się składa, że to ja go ten... zestrzeliłem. Ale, ale w porządku! Odpłacił mi się. Tak, mordko? Nie mogłeś mnie całkiem oszczędzić prawda? Musiałeś wyrównać rachunki. I mam, sztuczną nogę! Valka: A co twój ojciec na przyjaźń z Nocną Furią? Czkawka: Nie przyjął tego za dobrze. Ale potem zmienił zdanie, jak wszyscy . Teraz to każdy u nas ma własnego smoka. Valka: Gdyby to było możliwe. Czkawka: Nie, serio! Valka: Wierz mi, próbowałam! Ale ludzie nie są w stanie się zmienić Czkawka. Niektórzy z nas... urodzili się inni. (Valka wspomina przeszłość, Berk podczas ataku smoków) Valka: Na Berk obowiązywało prawo "zabij lub zgiń". Ale ja wierzyłam, że pokój jest możliwy. (Wiking atakuje leżącego smoka) Valka: Stój! To w niczym nie pomoże! Niestety nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać. (zauważa smoka wkradającego się do jej domu) Czkawka! Valka: Pewnej nocy, smok wdarł się do naszego domu i poszedł do twojej kołyski. Rzuciłam ci się na ratunek. To, co ujrzałam, potwierdziło wszystko w co wierzyłam! To nie była okrutna bestia, tylko inteligentne, łagodne stworzenie, którego dusza była odbiciem mojej. (topór odwraca uwagę smoka) Stoick: Valka, uciekaj! Valka: Nie, przestań! Stoick: Czekaj!'' (ratuje Czkawkę z płonącego domu, widzi porwanie Valki) '' ''Valka: Nie! Stoick! '' Stoick: Valka! Valka: Stoick! Stoick (szeptem) '':Valka... '''Valka': Ty i twój ojciec omal nie zginęliście tej nocy. Bo ja nie mogłam zabić smoka. Czkawka: Aha, znaczy... to rodzinne. Valka: Bolało mnie, że jestem daleko, ale myślałam że tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej. Czkawka: Jak udało ci się przeżyć? (zbliżają się do kryjówki Oszołomostracha) Valka: Och, Chmuroskok nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Pewnie uważał, że tu jest moje miejsce, w domu wielkiego Oszołomostracha. Z gatunku Alfa! Jednego z niewielu, które jeszcze żyją. Każde gniazdo ma królową, a to jest król wszystkich smoków! Swym lodowym oddechem ten wspaniały olbrzym zbudował nasze schronienie, bezpieczną przystań dla wszystkich smoków. Czkawka: To plujący lodem smok? Te wszystkie zniszczenia to jego sprawka? Valka: Och, on nas broni! Jesteśmy pod jego opieką i jego rozkazami. Maluchy oczywiście nie. Ohh nikogo nie słuchają... Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ooch... (Oszołomostrach podnosi się i patrzy na gościa) Valka: Żyję wśród nich od dwudziestu lat, Czkawka i odkrywam ich tajemnice. (Oszołomostrach zieje lodem w Czkawkę) Valka: Ha ha ha! Polubił cię! Czkawka: Łał! Valka: Pewnie jesteś głodny? Czkawka: No tak, trochę. Valka: Świetnie! Już pora karmienia. (zmiana sceny; Pozostali jeźdźcy lądują na lodowej wysepce) Astrid: Nie mogę, no! Już dawno powinni znaleźć Czkawkę. Szpadka: Ja też już nie mogę. Eret syn Ereta to był facet moich marzeń. Normalnie cudo! Sączysmark: Ale rybko, dla ciebie puściłem zarost! Śledzik: I ja też! Astrid: A jeśli Drago ich zestrzelił? Może potrzebują pomocy! Musimy ich znaleźć. Śledzik: Chwila, chwila, co? Przecież Stoick mówił... Astrid: Jeśli ich dorwali to już raczej nieważne, co mówił. Za mną! (Eret i jego załoga płyną statkiem) Wiking: Czyli wracamy? Eret: Nie mamy gdzie się podziać, ani czego sprzedać! Nie złapaliśmy ani jednej sztuki! Jeśli zaraz nie trafią się jakieś smoki... (zostaje schwytany przez Wichurę) Aaaa! Astrid: Proszę, mówisz i masz! Wiking: Będziemy tęsknić! Eret: Co to ma być? Astrid: Jakby porwanie. Szpadka: Może lecieć ze mną, może? Może? Astrid: Pokażesz nam jak trafić do Drago. Eret: Tak jasne... i ściągnę mu na kark jeźdźców smoków. Od razu mnie zabij. Astrid: Da się załatwić. Wichura, zostaw! (Wichura puszcza Ereta) Eret: Aaaaaa! Astrid: Grzeczna mała! Wichura! Aport! Eret: Aaaaaa... Dobra! Wygrałaś! Zaprowadzę was do Drago! Aaaa! (Wichura go łapie) Astrid: Ach, to zawsze działa! (zmiana sceny; wspólny lot Valki i Czkawki) Czkawka: Ale...ale chyba mieliśmy coś zjeść? Valka: Och, zaraz! (daje znak ręką, z oceanu wynurza się Oszołomostrach i wyrzuca ryby) Valka: Ha ha ha ha ha! (Szczerbatek łapie ryby; potem Czkawka siedzi na wysepce i pokazuje mamie swoją mapę) Czkawka: ... a ze Smoczej Wyspy trafiłem na ten archipelag, i... Valka: Gotowe. (Valka rysuje mapę w śniegu; później znów na smokach jeźdźcy spadają z klifu) Czkawka: Wooo-hooo! Valka: Ach, kiedy tu jestem, nawet chłód mi nie przeszkadza. Czuję się... Czkawka: ...wolna. Valka: Tak to właśnie jest być smokiem, Czkawka! Czkawka: Nie no, łatwo powiedzieć, że jest się smokiem. A latać potrafisz? (zeskakuje ze smoka i rozkłada skrzydła) Wooo-hoo! (zbliża się do skały) No nie! Aaaa...! (Szczerbatek łapie go i lądują w śniegu) Czkawka: Tak już prawie! Tym razem było naprawdę blisko! (Szczerbatek przewraca Czkawkę; Valka pomaga synowi wstać i ogląda kostium) Valka: Łał, nadzwyczajne! Czkawka: E, bez przesady. Valka: Jak ty wyrosłeś przez te wszystkie lata... A mnie nie było. Tak mi przykro Czkawka. Zaczniemy od nowa? Dasz mi drugą szansę? Na-nauczę cię wszystkiego, co odkryłam przez te dwadzieścia lat! Patrz... (Naciska na szyję Szczerbatka, rozkładają się kolce na grzbiecie) Valka: Będziesz mógł robić ostre zwroty! Czkawka: Wiedziałeś, o tym? Valka: Każdy smok ma swoje sekrety. A ja wszystkie ci je pokażę! Będziemy rozwiązywać zagadki, odkrywać najrzadsze gatunki, razem! Jak matka z synem. Mamy szczególny dar Czkawka, on nas łączy. Oto właśnie kim jesteś synu... Kim jesteśmy. Zmienimy ten świat dla dobra wszystkich smoków, sprawimy, że będzie lepszym bezpieczniejszym miejscem. Czkawka: Taa... to znaczy... To brzmi wspaniale! (Valka przytula Czkawkę) Czkawka (uwalniając się): Tak, to jest myśl! Czyli teraz możemy razem porozmawiać z Drago! Valka: Co? Z Drago nie da się rozmawiać! Czkawka: Ale musimy... Valka: Musimy bronić swoich. Chodź! Czas wracać. (zmiana sceny; jeźdźcy dolatują do kryjówki Drago; Wichura upuszcza Ereta i ląduje na nim) Eret: Co jest?! Zrobiłem swoje! Zabierz to ze mnie! Astrid: Nie odbiera się smokowi zabawki! Zero pojęcia... Eret: Że też zawsze pada na mnie... (jeźdźcy zauważają flotę Drago i bąble w wodzie; Śledzik przegląda karty) Astrid: Co tam jest? Śledzik: Bańki o dużej średnicy, potężne płuca, żyje w zimnych głębokich wodach... Myślę, że to Lewiatan klasy piątej, może szóstej... (smoki zostają zaatakowane przez łowców) Śledzik: Sztukamięs! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Łowca: Stać! Eret: Drago! (do wikinga) Zabierz łapy! ''(znów do Drago) Zawsze miło cię widzieć przyjacielu. Jak tam? W porządku? No, proszę cię uprzejmie... Dostawa smoków dotarła na czas, zgodnie z umową. ''(Łowcy chcą unieruchomić Hakokła) Łowca ''': Budzi się! Liny! Niech mi który pomoże! '''Drago: Puścić liny! (Podchodzi do Hakokła) AAAAAA! AAAAA! AAAAA! UUUUUUU! (Hakokieł kładzie się u jego stóp) Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Astrid: Ej, co ty robisz? Drago: Należysz teraz do mnie! Eret: A tak przy okazji złapałem ci jeszcze ich jeźdźców. Nic nie dopłacasz! Astrid: Co? Kpisz sobie? Szpadka: O, a byłeś taki idealny... Eret: Tam jest jeszcze cała zgraja takich... Drago (łapiąc Ereta za gardło): Ilu ich jest? Astrid (do jeźdźców): Czyli Drago ich nie dorwał... Drago: Mów, ilu?! Astrid: Setki. Caluteńka wyspa. Eret: Ja bym się nie przejmował. Moi ludzie już na nich polują! Spokojna głowa... Nie namierzą... twojej kryjówki, możesz być pewien. Astrid: Żebyś się nie zdziwił... Stracili nas z oczu, i wyślą smoki tropiące. Jak nam włos z głowy spadnie, Czkawka skopie... Drago: Czkawka? Eret: To nikt taki, serio! Wierz mi. Astrid: To jedyny syn Stoicka Ważkiego, jest dziedzicem tronu Berk i największym władcą smoków jakiego kiedykolwiek widział świat! Drago: Władca smoków? Ja jeden panuję nad smokami! Mieczyk: Nie! Śledzik: Yhm. Mieczyk: Niestety. (jeźdźcy wybuchają śmiechem) Astrid: Jak nas wszystkich nie wypuścisz, i to zaraz, wpadnie tu na swojej Nocnej Furii i z całej tej twojej floty zostaną tylko drzazgi! Szpadka: Będziecie beczeć jak dzidzie! Sączysmark: Dowcipna i piękna! Śledzik: Ha ha, dobre kotku! Mieczyk: Jak dzidzie! One zawsze beczą! Drago (łapiąc Ereta): Najpierw był jeden jeździec, a teraz cała Berk! To ty ich do mnie sprowadziłeś! Eret: Drago...! Drago: Przerwać wszystkie przygotowania! Trzeba zaatakować gniazdo smoczych jeźdźców i to zaraz! Unieszkodliwimy ich Alfę! Potem weźmiemy się za Berk! Eret: Drago... Drago: Pozbyć się go. Eret: Drago, proszę! (Wichura odbija bronie rzucone w stronę Ereta, potem zostaje uśpiona) Astrid: Wichura! Nie! (zmiana sceny; Czkawka i Szczerbatek w Sanktuarium) Czkawka: Wiesz mordko... Nie możemy tu tak po prostu siedzieć i czekać, aż Drago zaatakuje. Pierwsi go znajdziemy. Ruszamy. (Stoick przychodzi i zamyka Czkawce usta, Szczerbatek warczy, Stoick zdejmuje dłoń) Stoick: (do Szczerbatka) Nie, spokojnie. Czkawka: No nie, no! Którędy się tu dostałeś? Stoick: Tędy, którędy wyjdziemy. Czkawka: My ? Pyskacz: Czysto. Stoick: Szczerbatek chodź! (idą korytarzami w stronę wyjścia) Czkawka: Zaraz... Nie... Tato, czekaj... jest taka jedne sprawa... Stoick: Tak, tak, powiesz mi po drodze. Czkawka: To nie jest wiadomość, którą przekazuje się po drodze! Stoick: Będziesz ty cicho Czkawka? Czkawka: Raczej taka, po której ziemia się spod nóg usuwa. Stoick: Tak? To dopisz ją do listy. Czkawka: Tato! Ja wiem, że mogłeś się uprzedzić co do moich niespodzianek, ale ta ci się spodoba. Tylko tu trzeba tak bardziej... delikatnie, więc... Pyskacz: Eee, tym... możesz zechcieć się zająć. (odchodzi od jaskini) O, rany! (Stoick wyjmuje miecz) Czkawka: Eee, tato może schowałbyś miecz, proszę? (Stoick zauważa Valkę) Valka: Wiem, co zaraz usłyszę, Stoick. Jak mogłam to zrobić? Zniknąć na tyle lat... Dlaczego do ciebie nie wróciłam... i do syna? Ale... czy miałam powód wierzyć, że możesz się zmienić Stoick? Że ktokolwiek na Berk może? Tyle razy błagałam, żeby przestać walczyć, poszukać innego rozwiązania, ale czy ktokolwiek mnie słuchał? Pyskacz (do Czkawki): Dlatego się nie ożeniłem. I... z jeszcze jednego powodu. Valka: Na twoje barki zrzuciłam wychowanie Czkawki, ale myślałam, że beze mnie będzie mu lepiej! Myliłam się, teraz to widzę, ale... Nie bądź takim stoikiem, Stoick! No już! Krzycz, wrzeszcz, powiedz coś! Stoick (dotykając policzka Valki): Tak piękna, jak w dniu, w którym cię straciłem. (całuje ją) (zmiana sceny; uwięzieni jeźdźcy stoją nad wodą, gdzie mają być wrzuceni) Sączysmark: No i co teraz? Mieczyk: Jak to co? Wskoczymy do lodowatej wody i utopimy się na śmierć. Eret: Hmm kuszące. Proszę, panie przodem! Astrid: Jesteś górą dymiącego, smoczego... Eret: Schyl się! (atakuje strażnika i uwalnia się) '' 'Łowca''' : Wołaj resztę! Szpadka: Załatw ich ty synu Ereta! Dobra, znowu cię kocham! (Sączysmark patrzy załamany na Szpadkę) Mieczyk: Ech, żałosne! Już lepiej skocz! Eret: To jak ratujemy smoki i spadamy, czy nie? Astrid: Mhm... Eret: Gdzieś tu są. Sprawdźcie pułapki! Astrid (otwierając pułapkę Sztukamięs): Sztukamięs! Eret: Nikt nie idzie? Szpadka: A ja wiem? Nie przerywaj sobie. Kręć dalej! Eret (do Wichury): Dziękuję, za uratowanie mi życia. Chce ci się za to odwdzięczyć! (zmiana sceny, Czkawka, Valka i Stoick razem w kuchni) Czkawka: Mamo, w życiu byś jej nie poznała! Tam, gdzie wykuwaliśmy broń, teraz robimy siodła, łupki na skrzydła. Nawet zęby smokom łatamy! Nic już nie jest takie jak dawniej! Stoick: Tak, twój syn zmienił Berk na lepsze. Udał nam się chłopak Val. Czkawka: Dzięki, tato. (Valka upuszcza ryby na ziemię, zjadają je Chmuroskok i Szczerbatek) Valka: Trochę... wyszłam z wprawy... Stoick: Eee, co tam... To nie gotowaniem mnie ujęłaś! Pyskacz: No, ja myślę! Jej klopsy mogą powalić więcej zwierza niż topór. Jeszcze kilka mi się tłucze w brzuchu, ha ha! Czkawka: A jak się sprowadzisz ze swoimi smokami, to Drago będzie całkiem bez szans. Wszystko się pięknie uło... Stoick: Ej przyhamuj, synu. Nie wszystko naraz. (Stoick podchodzi do Valki i zaczyna gwizdać) Pyskacz: Ołł...Kocham ten kawałek. Stoick: Pamiętasz tę piosenkę, Val? Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wę... Pyskacz: Wędrówki mej nie prze...rwie... Wybacz. Stoick: Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I ko...chać... Valka: I kochać wiecznie będziesz! Najdroższy, ukochany mój, Jest wielka moc w twych słowach. Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi, Kiedy tonę w twych ramionach. Stoick: Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos, Zaśpiewam przy ognisku. Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos, Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko. Valka: Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć, O serenady nie dbam też. Chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoni swej. Stoick: Chcę żebyś była przy mnie. Razem: By tulić i całować cię, Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. Pyskacz: Ciągnę daleeeeeej! Czkawka: Pyskacz... Pyskacz: Koniec. Stoick: Myślałem, że przyjdzie mi umrzeć, żeby znów z tobą zatańczyć. Valka: Nie trzeba było się, aż tak poświęcać. Stoick: Dla ciebie kochana... wszystko. Wrócisz do domu, Val? Będziesz znowu moją żoną? Będziemy rodziną... co ty na to? Valka: Tak... Tak! Pyskacz: Super! Ale ja gotuję! Stoick: Dzięki Odynowi, że nie słuchałeś, bo byśmy się nie odnaleźli. Czkawka: Szczerbatek? Co się dzieje? (smoki odwracają się w stronę wylotu jaskini, smoki z Sanktuarium uciekają; nastąpił atak Drago) Czkawka: O nie... Stoick: Val... Val! Spokojnie...spokojnie. Jesteśmy z tobą. Co chcesz zrobić? Valka: Musimy ratować smoki. Stoick: Tak, jasne! Chodź synu! (trwa walka) Drago: Nie cofać się. Atakować tę górę! Musimy wykurzyć alfę! Szykować pułapki! (z pułapek wyskakują ukryci jeźdźcy) Drago: Co!? Astrid: (do Ereta) Trzeba przyznać, że potrafisz zaskoczyć! (do Wichury) Jazda! Mieczyk: Nadlatują jeźdźcy smoków!! Drago: Zgładzić te smoki! Szpadka (spada ze smoka): Erecie synu Ereta! (łapią ją Śledzik i Sączysmark) Astrid: Do góry! W lewo Eret! Świetnie! Uwaga! (Czkawka, Stoick i Pyskacz nadlatują na smokach; Szczerbatek niszczy lodowy odłam spadający na Astrid i Ereta) Czkawka (wraz z Szczerbatkiem niszczą pułapki) O tak! Wiking: Strzelać! Pyskacz: Uwaga na łby! Drago (dostrzegając Czkawkę): Władca smoków! Czkawka (do Ereta): Witaj wśród jeźdźców smoków! Eret: Dzięki! Chyba... Astrid: Gdzie się podziewałeś? Czkawka: Aa no wiesz, gawędziłem z mamą! (z Sanktuarium wylatuje Valka, wychodzi Oszołomostrach) Astrid: To twoja mama? Czkawka: Już wiesz, po kim mam dramatyczne zacięcie! Drago (do siebie): Jest alfa. Teraz się zacznie! Czkawka (do Szczerbatka): Dalej Szczerbatku, pokaż co potrafisz! O to chodziło! (Valka zostaje zestrzelona, spotyka się z Drago) Drago: Ha, tak długo na to czekałem! Valka: Nie dostaniesz naszych smoków! Włada nimi Alfa! Drago: Czyli dobrze, że mam dla niego rywala! AAAAA! AAAAAA! AAAAA! (wymachuje laską) (z morza wyłania się drugi Oszołomostrach) Czkawka: Jeszcze jeden? Śledzik: To klasa dziesiąta! Klasa dziesiąta! Drago: No dalej! Wykończ alfę! Valka: Nie... Nie! (walczy z Drago, po chwili atakuje go Stoick) Valka: Dziękuję. Stoick: Dla ciebie, ukochana, wszystko! (walczy z Drago) Stoick: Val, dasz radę je rozdzielić? Valka: Postaram się! Leć, Chmuroskok! Drago: Ty! Widziałem jak płonąłeś! Stoick: Ogień to za mało by mnie zabić! (Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje Oszołomostracha Valki) Valka: Nie! Astrid: Och, nie... Drago: Zwycięstwo. A teraz - zabij ją! Stoick: Nie! Trzymaj się! Czaszkochrup leć! Za mną, Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Osłaniam cię, Stoick! (Czkawka podlatuje do Drago) Czkawka: Nie! Dość! Drago: Ha ha ha... To jest ten wielki władca smoków, syn Stoicka Ważkiego? Twojemu ojcu musi być wstyd! Czkawka: Takie spustoszenie! I po co to, żeby być niezwyciężonym, władać światem? Smoki to, to dobre, wspaniałe stworzenia, które zbliżają ludzi do siebie! Drago: Albo ich okaleczają. (pokazuje swoją brakującą rękę). Widzisz... Ja wiem, co to znaczy żyć w strachu, patrzeć jak płonie moja osada..., stracić całą... rodzinę. Byłem ledwie chłopcem, i zostałem z niczym! Ale poprzysiągłem wznieść się ponad lęk przed smokami, i uwolnić od nich wszystkich ludzi. Czkawka: To po co ci smocza armia? Drago: Bo potrzeba smoków, żeby pokonać inne smoki. Czkawka: A może potrzebujesz smoków, żeby pokonać ludzi? Kontrolować tych, którzy idą za tobą. I pozbyć się tych, którzy nie chcą! Drago: Jaki bystry... Czkawka: Świat pragnie pokoju. A my na Berk wiemy, jak go zaprowadzić! Pozwól, że coś ci pokażę! Drago: Nie! To ja coś ci pokażę! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! (wzywa Oszołomostracha) Stoick: Co jest...? Czkawka! (biegnie w stronę syna) Chodź, Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Jasne, zmiana planów! Drago: Ten, kto panuje nad Alfą, panuje nad wszystkimi. (Alfa zapanowuje nad Szczerbatkiem) Drago: To siła woli, wobec której jesteś niczym. Czkawka: Eeee... co on ci powiedział? Szczerbatek, co się dzieje? Stój! Otrząśnij się! (Stoick biegnie by ratować syna) Czkawka: Stój! Tato, nie! Valka: Stoick! Czkawka: Nie! (Szczerbatek strzela plazmą i trafia w Stoicka) Czkawka: Nie... Nie! Tato! Ach... Tato! Valka: Stoick! Czkawka: Tato, nie! (Valka sprawdza rytm serca; Stoick nie żyje) Czkawka: Nie! (Szczerbatek otrząsa się i podchodzi do Stoicka) Czkawka: Nie! Odejdź od niego! Idź sobie! No już, wynocha stąd! Valka: To nie jego wina, wiesz o tym! Dobre smoki opanowane przez złych ludzi robią złe rzeczy. (Drago opanowuje i dosiada Szczerbatka) Czkawka: Szczerbatek, nie! Valka: Zostaw! Drago: Lecimy wszyscy! Spotkamy się na Berk! (pogrzeb Stoicka) Pyskacz: Niech powitają cię walkirie i poprowadzą przez pola bitewne Odyna. Niech wymawiają jego imię z miłością i gniewem, byśmy wiedzieli, że zajął należne mu miejsce przy stole wodzów. Bo poległ wielki człowiek. Wojownik, wódz, ojciec, przyjaciel. (Jeźdźcy strzelają płonącymi strzałami w statek Stoicka) Czkawka: Przepraszam, tato. Nie jestem wodzem, jakim chciałbyś, żebym był. Już wiem, że nie potrafię zapewnić pokoju. Valka: Urodziłeś się za wcześnie. Byłeś taki słaby, taki wątły. Ale twój ojciec nigdy w ciebie nie wątpił. Mówił, że będziesz najsilniejszy ze wszystkich, i miał rację. Masz serce wodza i duszę smoka. Tylko ty możesz połączyć nasze światy. Oto, kim jesteś synu. Czkawka: Ja... nigdy nie chciałem zastąpić swojego ojca. No bo jak? Jak stać się kimś tak wspaniałym, tak... tak odważnym, tak... szlachetnym? Można się tylko starać. Wódz dba o swoich. Musimy wracać. Mieczyk: Eee... ale na czym? Szpadka: Tak jakby zabrał nam smoki. Czkawka: Ale nie wszystkie! (Jeźdźcy lecą na Szponiakach) Mieczyk: Na nich nie da się latać! Śledzik: Co ty nie powiesz? Astrid: A czy nad nimi ten Oszołomostrach nie przejmie kontroli? Czkawka: To jeszcze dzieci, nikogo ni słuchają! Mieczyk: To trochę jak my! Może i dobrze że nikogo nie słucha! Pyskacz: Więc... Jaki masz... Plan? Czkawka: Odzyskać Szczerbatka i skopać Drago... Pyskacz: Więc nadchodzimy! Czkawka: I... nie przydzwonić! (Pyskacz wpada na ścianę; zmiana sceny; wyspa Berk zaatakowana przez Oszołomostracha) Wiking (do Gronkla): Ha ha ha, dobry smoczek! Hej, nie... nie niszcz mebli! Ej, a ty dokąd? Ach! (dostrzega Oszołomostracha) Wikingowie: Co się dzieje? Drago: Wasz wódz nie żyje! Kobieta: Stoick? To nie możliwe... Drago: Nikt was już nie obroni! (Oszołomostrach pluje lodem w wioskę; jeźdźcy przylatują) Czkawka: Zabrał wszystkie smoki! Odwróćcie uwagę Alfy, ja spróbuję odzyskać Szczerbatka! Astrid: Ale jak? Eret: Zapomniałaś, kto z wami leci? Potrafię poskromić każdego smoka. Oprócz tegooo...! Sączysmark: Ech, amator! Hoark: Ej ludzie, to Czkawka! (Jeźdźcy odwracają uwagę Alfy; Czkawka leci do Szczerbatka) Sączysmark: Czarna owca! (Śledzik dmie w róg, chichocze; Oszołomostrach pluje w jego stronę lodem) Śledzik: Nic mi nie jest! (Czkawka podlatuje do Szczerbatka i próbuje go odzyskać) Drago: Tak trudno się ciebie pozbyć, że to aż dziwne! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Ej... To ja, mordko! To ja... to ja. Jestem tutaj, wróć do mnie. Drago: Ten smok nie jest już twój, teraz należy do Alfy. Ale proszę, o wielki władco smoków, spróbuj go wziąć. Drugi raz z z całą pewnością nie chybi. Czkawka: To nie była twoja wina. Oni... oni cię zmusili. Nie skrzywdziłbyś go. Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie! (Szczerbatek powoli przełamuje kontrolę Oszołomostracha) Drago: Jak ty to robisz? Czkawka: Proszę, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Najlepszym przyjacielem. (Szczerbatek "budzi się") Czkawka: Tak mordko, dobrze! Jestem tu... Drago: Dosyć! (uderza Szczerbatka, ten go zrzuca z grzbietu i sam spada) Czkawka: Spokojnie! Już prawie, mordko! Jeszcze trochę! (siada na grzbiecie Szczerbatka i podrywają się do góry). ''Nie może nad tobą zapanować, musimy tam wrócić. Ufasz mi, mordko? ''(zawiązuje mu oczy) ''Zrobimy to. Ty i ja. Razem. Właśnie tak, spróbujemy jeszcze raz! '''Astrid': Załatw go, Czkawka! Valka: Uda ci się! Drago: Zapanuj nad nim! (Alfa próbuje nad nim zapanować) Czkawka: Ignoruj go, mordko! Drago: Zatrzymaj ich! Czkawka: Teraz! (przelatują nad Oszołomostrachem) Drago: Ha ha ha... hę? (siodło Szczerbatka jest puste, Czkawka atakuje go z powietrza, wypuszczając gaz i podpalając; Drago spada z głowy Oszołomostracha) Czkawka (lecąc na ogon Oszołomostracha): No nie, znowu? Szczerbatek, teraz albo nigdy!'' (Szczerbatek rozkłada kolce na grzbiecie)'' Dalej mordko! Czekaj... Taak! Udało się!(lądują obok Drago) Pilnuj go, Szczerbatku! To już koniec! Drago (patrząc na Oszołomostracha): Och, naprawdę? Czkawka: Eee... (Oszołomostrach strzela w ich stronę) Czkawka: O nie! (Szczerbatek rzuca się na niego, obaj utykają w górze lodowej) Valka: Nie! Nie, nie... Czkawka... (odsuwa się, góra zaczyna świecić na niebiesko i eksploduje; Szczerbatek ogarnięty furią rzuca się w stronę Oszołomostracha) Czkawka: Rzuca wyzwanie Alfie! Valka: Żeby ciebie bronić! (Szczerbatek ostrzeliwuje Alfę, dołączają się do niego inne smoki) Czkawka: Teraz rozumiesz? Tak właśnie jest, jak się zyska lojalność smoka! Skończmy to wreszcie, Drago! Drago: Nigdy! (do Oszołomostracha) Co się z tobą dzieje? Walcz, walcz! (Szczerbatek odrąbuje cios Oszołomostrachowi) Czkawka: Alfa broni wszystkich! (Oszołomostrach nurkuje do oceanu, bohaterowie zostają gorączkowo przywitani, Szczerbatek zostaje Alfą, kłanie się mu nawet Chmuroskok) Czkawka: Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, mordko. Dziękuję. (smok liże go) Szczerbatek! Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! Astrid: Wichura! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Pyskacz: Oh, Maruda! Daj pyska! Śledzik: Śliczności ty moje! Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Szpadka: Och, Wym! (odpychając Jota) Ty nie! Eret (do Czkawki): Całkiem nieźle sobie poradziłeś z tym smokiem! Nadawałbyś się na łowcę! (Głaszcze Czaszkochrupa) Czkawka: Wiesz co? Czaszkochrupowi przydałby się teraz nowy opiekun. Eret: Ja? (Czkawka skina głową) Eret: To będzie zaszczyt. Valka: Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie tak dumny jak ja. Czkawka: Dziękuję. Astrid: I co? Mówiłam, że to jest tutaj! (uderza Czkawkę w przycisk, grzebień znów się otwiera) Czkawka: Ha, ha, ha, ciągle ten sam numer! Oj, bo zaraz pęknę! No chodź tu do mnie. (całuje Astrid) (podchodzi Gothi i mianuje Czkawkę wodzem) Pyskacz: Nasz wódz wrócił do domu! Wikingowie: Niech żyje wódz! Niech żyje wódz! Niech żyje wódz! Niech żyje wódz! (smoki zieją ogniem w niebo; Jeźdźcy mają Wyścigi Smoków; zakończenie Czkawki) Czkawka: Wyspa Berk. Trochę stratowana, sponiewierana i pokryta lodem. Ale to dom, nasz dom. Ci, którzy nas zaatakowali, są nieugięci i szaleni, ale nie tak nieugięci i szaleni jak ci, którzy ich powstrzymali. Może nie jesteśmy zbyt liczni, ale podołamy wszystkiemu z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. Jesteśmy głosem pokoju i krok po kroku zmienimy ten świat. Widzicie mamy coś, czego nikt nie ma. Tak inni mają armie i armady, ale my... my mamy... nasze smoki! Kategoria:Scenariusze